


Edge on the Edge

by SoloShikigami



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drug Use, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Incest, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23198515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloShikigami/pseuds/SoloShikigami
Summary: Edge has been working too hard, Red knows he needs to relax before he cracks, so he employs their boyfriends and an old "friend" of theirs to bring him back.
Relationships: Papyrus/Papyrus (Undertale), Papyrus/Sans (Undertale), Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Kudos: 58





	Edge on the Edge

**Author's Note:**

> *DRUGS AND SEX DON'T MIX*  
> Dub-con is due to Red drugging Edge without his knowledge or consent - when he wakes up, he's mentally clear.

Edge had been working immensely too hard. That in and of itself wasn't very unusual, but even the energetic skeleton had his limits.

"Yer gonna kill yourself, Boss," Red said one night at dinner as Edge thumbed through his notebook, scribbling notes and crossing off items.

"I am not," he replied somewhat distractedly.

"Yes, you are. You need to take a day off before you make yourself sick."

"I can't afford to, Sans," Edge looked up and gave Sans a stern look. "The gold won't last us forever and we need a bigger home. I know that our other halves are contributing too, but with Sans' health scare, their own finances are strained. Already you are working two jobs and since you and Sans are frighteningly similar, I don't believe your stamina can take anymore than that."

"Don't you tell me what my stamina can and can't take," Red muttered, poking at the remains of his dinner.

Part of him knew his brother was right; while his stats were a little higher than his dimensional counterpart, it wasn't by much. Sans had nearly lost his life last month between the stress of his three jobs that all just so happened to go through a rough patch as well as a dip in his depression. The four skeletons were desperate to move in with one another and for both Sans and Red's peace of mind, they wanted to find a place further away from the city. There were some patches of land along the outskirts, but it was expensive. The four were determined to make it work, but Edge had a bad habit of shouldering all the responsibilities.

Thankfully, Red had a plan.

"You gonna let your dinner go to waste? It actually turned out edible tonight," Red said with a chuckle.

Edge growled and slammed down his pen. "FINE! IF I EAT, WILL YOU LET ME WORK?"

"Maybe," Red said with a wink. "Unless I can find a way to... distract you."

"You are a pervert, Sans," Edge said flatly, narrowing his eyes and pulling his plate closer, stabbing at the lasagna as if it had insulted him before eating it. "And as charming as you are, you cannot always get your way."

"Willing to put a bet on it?"

"I don't make losing bets."

"Funny, that's what Sans said when I bet him I could drink ten bottles of mustard in two minutes. Guess who got pounded into the mattress that night?"

Edge rolled his eyes and continued to shovel the lasagna into his mouth only fast enough to not be too rude until his plate was empty.

"There," Edge growled, standing up to take his plate, and Sans lifted his for him to take. "Are you happy, now?"

"Somewhat," Red said, watching Edge carefully. "I still would feel better if you took it easy for the rest of the evening."

"I cannot," Edge rinsed the plates before putting them in the dishwasher. "The laundry needs to be done, the hall vacuumed, and if I can start on... the... thing..."

Edge's voice slowed as he made his way back to the table, pausing as he reached for his notebook. He shook his head and pressed his hand to the side of his head.

"What was I doing again?" he murmured.

Red continued to watch him, noting his eyes looked slightly glazed over and how he began to waver on his feet.

"No matter," Edge said, shaking off the dizzying feeling and steeling himself, grabbing his notebook and going into the living room.

There was a thump followed by a gasp. Red casually got up from the table and shuffled into the next room where Edge had fallen to his knees, his notebook dropped just behind him.

"You sure you don't want to make that bet, Boss?" Red asked.

“W-what’s happening?”

“Well, I think for most monsters, the answer would be that the stress is getting to them,” Red said, circling around to Edge’s front, curving a hand behind his skull, scratching it gently as he lowered his voice. “But, see, I had a little help from an old ‘friend’ of ours.”

Edge leaned into Red’s touch, but then he seemed to shake himself again and pushed up onto his feet.

“You’re an asshole,” he growled, trying to sound threatening, but his voice was fading fast along with his consciousness.

Edge wobbled, and then collapsed; Red quickly grabbed him around the waist and lowered him back down to the floor, cradling him, stroking his skull.

“Take it easy, Boss, just relax, big bro’s got you,” Red said gently.

Edge’s eyes rolled into the back of his head and he sighed as he finally gave in and passed out. Red chuckled and squeezed his brother’s limp form.

“I got you, Pap, we’re gonna take care of ya.”

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

“YOU DID _WHAT_?”

“Easy, Papyrus.”

“Red, what the fuck, man?”

“He was being a stubborn jackass!”

“SO YOU DRUGGED HIM?!”

“Yeah, not like we haven’t done it to each other before; used to be part of our little games.”

“What the hell is in the stuff?”

“I dunno, Alphys came up with it. It was supposed to be some sort of truth serum, and instead it just knocks you out cold for a couple of hours.”

“I DO NOT APPROVE! WHAT IF HE GOT HURT?”

“I told you, we’ve used it before, he’s knocked me out, too.”

“TWO WRONGS DO NOT MAKE A RIGHT, RED! DO NOT WORRY, EDGE! THE GREAT PAPYRUS, MASTER BOYFRIEND, SHALL NURSE YOU BACK TO HEALTH!”

“He needs some sense fucked into him, is why I called you guys, remember?”

“Yeah… heh, Paps you looked adorable when you blush.”

“ENOUGH, SANS!”

Edge groaned; the conversation going on around him sounded far away at first, and now it sounded too loud. He felt himself being moved at one point, something solid and warm against his back, and the feeling of being held, cradled, cared for, came back into sharp focus.

“EDGE, ARE YOU AWAKE?”

“Papyrus?” Edge murmured, blinking as the haziness faded and he was looking up into the eager face of his sweeter double.

“NYEH HEH HEH, GLAD YOU ARE ALL RIGHT!” Papyrus said with a grin.

“Red?”

“I’m here, bro.”

Edge became aware that he was on a bed, though mostly laying across Papyrus’ lap with his arms around him. The bed shifted as Red moved closer to them and Edge glanced over his should to see Sans smiling at him from his other side. He growled, focusing back on Red and gripping him by the front of his t-shirt and pulling him close.

“You prick,” Edge growled.

“Hey, look, I’m sorry, bro… kinda… but seriously, you wouldn’t listen to me, you wouldn’t stop, I had to do something!” Red explained.

“WHILE I DO NOT AGREE WITH RED’S METHOD, I DO AGREE THAT YOU HAVE BEEN WORKING FAR TOO MUCH, EDGE!” Papyrus declared, all but glaring down at him. “WHILE SOMEONE AS GREAT AS I RECOGNIZES YOUR EFFORTS, YOU MUSN’T MAKE YOURSELF ILL!”

Edge scowled. “I AM NOT! IN FACT, SURELY, I CAN TAKE ON MORE!”

“Edge, I think Papyrus and I saw you guys once, maybe twice since I got out of the hospital,” Sans said quietly. “Well, Red stopped by a few times, but, I haven’t seen you. I miss you.”

Out of the three, Sans was the one that Edge couldn’t bring himself to raise his voice to or argue with. When Sans moved more into Edge’s line of sight, the easy-going grin on his face and that permanent burn of sleepiness in his eye-lights looked down at him with a trace of concern, and Edge couldn’t find his voice.

Edge had always felt the need to protect his three lovers; Red because he was his brother and first love, Papyrus because he was so sweet and innocent Edge feared the world would take advantage of him, and Sans because he always seemed so very frail. He glanced from Sans, to Red, and up at Papyrus, and he found that he no longer had the capacity to fight them anymore.

His partners had won this battle.

“All right, what do you expect me to do, then?” Edge said with a scowl, not quite willing to give up the war just yet.

“Well, since you still seem to be a little obstinate,” Red said.

“AND WE VERY WELL CANNOT EXPECT YOU TO DO NOTHING AT ALL,” Papyrus added, running a hand down Edge’s leg.

Sans moved in close, fast, gripping Edge’s lower jaw firmly. “We’re gonna fuck you up, Edge,” he murmured.

“IN A LOVING WAY, OF COURSE!”

“And then we’ll have a chat about the whole thing.”

Before Edge’s mind could even catch up to the words, much less their indication, Sans’ tongue darted forward and lapped at Edge’s sharp teeth. Edge allowed him entrance and breathed a sigh as Sans kissed him deeply and thoroughly.

Papyrus and Red shared a smile, then Red leaned over Sans to kiss Papyrus. He brushed his hands over the lapels of his pale pink button-down shirt before starting to unbutton it, fingers brushing along his ribs and sternum as they were bared.

A small whimper rose up between them, and they glanced down to find it was Edge; Sans was a good and thorough kisser, and he added scratching the back of Edge’s neck as he dominated his mouth. One of Edge’s hands were gripping Sans’ t-shirt while the other gripped Papyrus’ leg.

“I think he’s overdressed,” Papyrus murmured.

“Agreed,” Red said, reaching down to undo Edge’s pants and slip them off of his long legs.

Sans pulled away from Edge, giving his mouth a quick lick, stroking the side of his face.

"My turn," Papyrus purred, wrapping his arms around Edge, pulling him up for a kiss as he cradled him.

Sans backed away and nuzzled Red's face as they helped each other rid themselves of their pants.

"Mmm, I missed you guys," Red hummed as Sans started kissing down his neck.

"We missed you guys, too," Sans murmured. "But no worries, we're together now, we're going to have a good time."

Papyrus hummed and broke off the kiss, looking lovingly at Edge before he sighed.

"Edge, I want you to promise me to not hurt yourself," Papyrus murmured, stroking his face and giving him a serious look. "I cannot begin to tell you how sick with worry I was when Sans was in the hospital; I know you and I have much stronger constitutions and I know that we can do a lot, but we have our limits, too," tears started welling up in his eye sockets. "Please, Edge. You can see what the mere thought is doing to me."

Edge sighed; he hated it when Papyrus got emotional, mostly because it made him emotional in return. He reached up to brush a thumb under one eye, wiping the barely-formed tear away, and pulled Papyrus down until their mouths were close.

"I will try, Papyrus," Edge murmured. "It may not be easy for me, but I will try."

Papyrus sighed in relief and smiled. "Good. No more of this serious stuff."

Edge's breath hitched as he was moved suddenly; the rest of his clothes were stripped from him, his head was lying in Sans' lap, Sans held his wrists gently against the mattress, Papyrus was kneeling between his legs, caressing his patella, Red was sitting by his side, stroking his ribcage. All three of them could feel Edge trembling, albeit slightly.

"Just relax, we got you," Red murmured.

Edge shifted a little, but nodded.

“I’d like to taste you, Edge,” Papyrus said softly, bending to lick his femur. “Or would you like me to tease you a bit first?”

Papyrus didn’t wait for an answer, setting Edge’s legs over his shoulders and leaning down to lick along his pelvic bones. Apparently, Edge was already turned on, as it didn’t take too long before his red magic coalesced, his thick cock twitching, almost begging Papyrus to touch it. Papyrus kept eye contact with him, waiting for any signs of hesitation or protest, hovering his mouth over the magical organ, asking Edge for permission with his eyes.

“Y-you can,” Edge stammered, his hands flexing under Sans’ hold.

Papyrus smiled, and continued to keep his eyes locked onto Edge as he used his long tongue to seek out his dick, wrapping it around the head before taking him completely into his mouth.

Edge shuddered, his teeth clamping shut as he looked like he was going to fight Papyrus off, but after a moment he relaxed; he would never have gained any leverage to change his situation.

“That’s it, Boss, take it easy, let us make you feel good,” Red murmured, leaning down to lick at his floating ribs.

Edge whimpered, writhing again underneath them.

Sans chuckled. “I forgot how cool Papyrus looks when he’s sucking cock,” he said, glancing down at Edge with a smile. “I’m not an art critic or anything, but his orange next to your deep red looks pretty hot. I love watching your dick disappear into his mouth.”

Edge was panting now, Papyrus continuing to pleasure him while Red was busy running his sharpened teeth over each rib individually, he was only somewhat distracted by the warmth behind his head where it rested in Sans’ lap. He glanced up at Sans somewhat questioningly, and Sans chuckled.

“You guys turn me on, what can I say?” he said.

Edge lost control of his voice for a moment as Papyrus gripped the base of his cock, pumping it into his mouth.

“P-please!” he cried out. “I, I want…”

Edge sometimes had a difficult time voicing what he wanted in bed. With a small whimper, he tried to turn his face into Sans’ lap, his tongue slipping out of his mouth. Sans also glanced up to see Papyrus was beginning to palm himself, also eager to move into the next step.

“You wanna eat me out, Edgy?” Sans asked. “May Papyrus fuck you while you do that?”

Edge nodded, face burning bright red at the admission.

Red helped Papyrus turn Edge over while Sans readjusted himself, opening his legs so his pussy was on display, drawing a finger up his slit to spread the dripping wetness that was forming.

Edge eagerly bent forward, his tongue dipping easily into the soft folds and Sans gasped; it had been way, way too long.

“Fuck, Edge, that feels so good,” Sans whispered, stroking Edge’s skull.

Papyrus smiled and began to prep Edge, running his tongue over his back entrance, slipping the tip inside and making him squirm.

Red continued to just touch Edge, stroking his spine, nipping at his hipbones, helping the others adjust so they were comfortable, dragging Sans and Papyrus into kisses every now and then to make sure they got some extra attention, too.

“I think you’re ready, Edge,” Papyrus murmured, taking two fingers out of the entrance that was beginning to quiver. “Are you ready for me?”

Edge moaned into Sans and nodded. Papyrus grinned and chuckled, steadying a hand on Edge’s ass, the other guiding his cock, and watching carefully as he slowly penetrated the other, moaning in pleasure as the head slowly disappeared into of him, drinking in the image of his thick, orange shaft stretching and being consumed by the dark red magic.

Edge let out soft whimpers, making Sans shudder.

“S-sh-shit,” Sans stammered. “Whatever you’re doing Papyrus, keep doing it.”

Papyrus gripped onto Edge’s hips, keeping him steady, and against watching as he slowly pulled out, then just as slowly drove back into him with a groan.

Red was almost drooling at the sight before him as he stroked himself; Edge helpless with need and pleasure between their partners, Sans’ head had dropped back, panting with the wonderful feeling of Edge’s mouth and tongue on his magic, Papyrus looking pleased as he gently made love to Edge.

“Sans,” Edge moaned. “I, I want to be inside you.”

Sans visibly shivered. “I think that’s the first time you’ve said that out loud.”

“Mmm, don’t keep him waiting, brother, that would be rude,” Papyrus said, leaning over Edge and wrapping his arms around him, stilling himself as he hilted into the other skeleton.

Red helped Sans shift down, reaching under to stroke Edge’s cock before guiding it to Sans’ entrance, Papyrus watching carefully, knowing just when the press forward to make Edge sink into Sans’ wet warmth. Edge let out a strangled cry, his senses being overwhelmed, shaking as Papyrus set a steady pace.

“Shit, bro, you look amazing,” Red murmured, moving so he was kneeing above Sans’ head, giving him plenty of room to tilt Edge’s face up to kiss him deeply.

Edge whined into the kiss, his hands gripped the bedsheets, barely able to contain his needy cries as his pleasure began to coil inside of him.

“B-brother,” Edge stammered. “I w-want you, t-too.”

Before Red could think of a reply, Edge lowered his mouth to his cock and drew the head into his mouth.

“Oh, fuck, yeah, Boss,” Red breathed, putting a hand behind his skull to help guide him.

“Damn, that’s an image,” Sans murmured, glancing up to watch as Red’s dick was swallowed by Edge.

“Mmm, I c-can’t… much longer,” Papyrus groaned, picking up the pace.

“Do it, Papyrus,” Red growled, the hand on Edge’s skull curving so his fingertips scratched at the bone. “Fuck him good and hard.”

“Yeah, bro, do it,” Sans encouraged.

It was like unleashing a beast. Papyrus gripped Edge’s hips and drove into him hard and fast, which made him do the same for Sans. Red’s hips twitched forward in the rhythm, nearly choking Edge, though he didn’t seem to mind.

No one knew who came first, they all reached their peaks, magic gushing forth and painting their bodies, cries of pleasure reverberated around the bedroom, each gripping onto each other as they rode their waves of euphoria before each came crashing down, collapsing on the bed.

Papyrus, ever with the unending stamina, was the first to gently pull away from his lover, kissing the fading magic before reaching forward to pull Edge up against his chest, sitting back, holding the panting skeleton in his lap.

“That felt so good,” Papyrus murmured, kissing the side of his skull. “Are you all right?”

Edge nodded, still catching his breath.

Red reached down to grip Sans under his arms and pulled him into his lap the same way Papyrus had Edge, nuzzling his neck.

“That was hot,” Red murmured.

“Very,” Sans said, wrapping his arms over the arms that held him. “Thanks for calling us over.”

The two shorter skeletons looked over at Edge, who was slowly blinking his eyes back open.

“How you feeling, Boss?” Red asked.

Edge opened his mouth to reply, but instead he sighed and leaned back into Papyrus. The others chuckled.

“I think we wore him out,” Sans said. “Just in time for bed.”

“Is that all you think about, Sans? Sleeping?” Papyrus asked, though the strength of his question was lost in a yawn towards the end.

They all shared a laugh, a few more kisses, a shower, and the four snuggled in Edge’s bed after the sheets were changed, each touching the others someway, somehow, and feeling more at peace than they had the past few months.

In the wee hours of the morning, Edge had woken up in a slight panic until he realized that he was held down in bed by his lovers. He sighed and relaxed again after glancing at each of them.

“You are all fucked in the head,” Edge grumbled. “Drugging me and then fucking me senseless,” he sighed and looked around at them again before snuggling back into the bed. “And I love you all for it; thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” the three murmured.

Edge blushed and sputtered, not realizing either of them were listening (much less all three of them), the others chuckled, exchanging kisses and murmurs of love once more before telling each other to go back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Like what you read? Please check out my social media for more fun!  
> [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com/)  
> [ My Twitter](https://twitter.com/SoloShikigami)


End file.
